


At First Dance

by TobytheWise



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dancing, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Masks, Masquerade, Matchmaking, Meet-Cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-22
Updated: 2019-11-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21526501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TobytheWise/pseuds/TobytheWise
Summary: Dean agrees to participate in a new matchmaking show that teaches two people a dance routine separately. The first time Dean meets his match will be in order to perform the dance they've both learned. Could this really be love at first dance? Dean hopes so.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 12
Kudos: 112
Collections: Profound Bond Gift Exchange: Masquerade





	At First Dance

**Author's Note:**

  * For [insominia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/insominia/gifts).



> Written for the PB exchange. I hope you enjoy insominia!! :D

A nervous energy thrums through Dean’s entire body as he stands where the producer told him. The guy, Benny, gives Dean a thumbs up and a friendly smile. Dean’s hands come up to his face, making sure his mask is on right. 

When Sammy had told him he’d signed Dean up for some stupid matchmaking show, he was pissed beyond belief. He didn’t wanna do something so stupid. But then he gave the show a try, watching couple after couple meeting and he couldn’t help his traitorous heart from longing for the same thing all these other people were getting, just a slice of happiness. So he agreed. Dean pretends it’s just because he wanted to get Sam off his back, but the honest to god truth was that Dean was lonely. If this is his shot at happily ever after, he’s not holding himself back. 

A week ago, Dean showed up at the studio where he met his dance instructor, Charlie. The small fiery redhead whipped Dean into shape and helped turn his two left feet into little dancing machines. He’s still not sure he won’t trip and make a fool of himself but at the very least he’s memorized the dance steps. 

“You ready?” Benny asks one last time, pulling Dean from his thoughts and making him focus. His hands shake and his stomach is twisted up with butterflies, but he’s ready. He gives Benny a nod. Benny moves through the doorway, asking the same question and Dean hears a deep voice to his right, where his match must be waiting. 

They’re so close, only a thin wall separating them. 

A camera comes into view in front of him and Dean does his best not to stare directly into it. There’s a moment where everything goes silent before music begins to play. It starts off soft and Dean closes his eyes, waiting for his cue. As soon as the singer begins to sing, he steps forward with his right foot, turning on his toes and facing the window in front of him. His eyes widen as there’s a man standing opposite him, mirroring his dance with Dean’s. Dean feels himself smiling and he doesn’t fight it, doesn’t stop it. He lifts his right hand, then his left, the man across from him doing the same. 

The camera moves with him as Dean drops his hands, doing the little spin move that Charlie spent so long teaching him, moving with the music. He turns again, side stepping and sliding. Now his back is to the open doorway and he just knows the other man is right there too, their backs almost touching. Dean reaches his right hand back and the man’s left hand clasps it. There’s a beat where they both freeze before they’re moving again, following the choreography they’ve been taught. 

The man pulls Dean and Dean lets himself be twirled around and around before stopping with his back against the other man’s chest. Dean sucks in a sharp breath as he continues with their steps and he’s grateful Charlie made him practice so much because he easily sinks into the routine. One big hand lands on his hip, the other holding his hand as they step and sway. 

_ Ohhhh, I always let you down, you’re shattered on the ground, still I find you there, next to me!  _

_ And ohhh, the stupid things I do, I’m far from good it’s true, but still, I find you next to me!  _

Dean’s heart picks up speed and he wills his palms not to sweat. This is the part he’s been looking forward to, the part where he finally gets to  _ see _ the other person. The breath is literally pulled from his lungs as the man turns Dean in his ams, snapping him forward against his chest. Dean is powerless to do anything but follow his lead. Once he’s settled back into their steps, gently moving backwards and then to the side, making a small circle in their mastered waltz, Dean looks his fill. 

The man is obviously wearing a mask just like him but where Dean’s is black with green accents, this man’s is blue with black detailing. It only brings out the blues of his eyes further, so blue that Dean thinks he could drown in them. His eyes move lower, taking in the adorable little scrunch of the man’s nose with how wide his smile is and Dean smiles back, because he can’t not. 

The hand in his own squeezes before they’re moving into a complicated move that ends with Dean being dipped. When Dean straightens up, he pushes the man away, watching as he spins before pulling him back and dipping him right back. 

The man lets out a laugh as he straightens and Dean’s belly tickles once more. It’s true they’ve just met but Dean knows how this show works. The producers have professional matchmakers putting people together, so there’s a real chance this guy could be Dean’s  _ person _ . He’s flooded with hope and longing. Just maybe he can get his happily ever after with this beautiful man. 

The song slows around them. They take a step away from each other and to the side, lifting their right palms towards each other. Dean places his palm gently against the other man’s, feeling a jolt of warmth flood through his arm. He hears the other man suck in a sharp breath at the contact and Dean can’t help but hope he’s feeling the same thing that Dean is. This pull towards his match that goes beyond his understanding. They stare into each other’s eyes as they slowly walk in a circle, their hands never moving. 

_ So thank you, for taking a chance on me. I know it isn’t easy. But I hope to be worth it.  _

The music rises once more and they move into their next steps. As they move, completely in sync, the music seems to fade away all together. It’s just Dean and this man, moving as one. Dean’s eyes lock with blue ones and it’s like he’s lost, completely and wholly. The cameras are no longer there, the crew are all gone. It’s just Dean and his match, dancing in the courtyard, like some storybook fairytale. A warmth overcomes his chest and he’s hit with emotions. The man must understand because his hold tightens slightly and he’s whispering, “it’s okay. I feel it too.”

Dean feels his cheeks flush but he doesn’t care. Can’t care. Not with two strong arms around him, his feet following their designated pattern. 

When the music finally comes to an end, they each step back, giving a little bow to finish their dance routine fully. 

“So,” Dean says slowly, his smile never fading. 

“So,” the man agrees. “I’m Castiel. But you can call me Cas.”

“Cas,” Dean says softly, liking how it feels on his tongue. “I’m Dean.”

Cas slowly lifts his hands and Dean watches, holding his breath as he pulls the mask away. The sight before him takes his breath away. Cas is  _ beautiful _ . 

Dean does the same, pulling his mask away, looking up at Cas from below his lashes, waiting for a reaction. He is not disappointed. Cas’ smile widens before he’s pulling Dean forward, laying a kiss against his lips. Dean freezes for only a moment before he’s kissing back, wrapping his hands around Cas’ neck, holding him in place. Not that Cas is trying to pull away. 

When they finally break the kiss, Dean can’t help but let out an excited laugh, his emotions threatening to spill over, his hands tighten where they’ve moved to grasp the front of Cas’ shirt. “I think it’s safe to say you’ll see me again outside of the show?”

Cas nods slowly before leaning down to kiss Dean chastly once more. “Yes. Of course, Dean.”

Three years later, on their wedding day, Dean and Cas recreated their first meeting as their first dance as husbands. 


End file.
